The love of two psychos
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: when Gir sees Benson in a commercial for the park, he goes crazy over gumballs and goes to the park. there he meets the Regular Show characters, including Rigby's sister Rita, who is just as psychotic as Gir. CO-WRITTEN WITH PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior
1. Gir meets Rita

**HELLO EVERYONE! this is my first Invader Zim story...actually, this is an IZ crossover with Regular Show. this is also a _very_ special story, because it is co-written by my BFF, PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior! yes, so some of the chapter you read is hers. i'm really excited, and i hope you enjoy this! oh, and i should probably mention that i haven't watched Invader Zim much, and i never really watched it when it was on TV, so if i get anything wrong, don't hesitate to let me know! thanks, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: i _DO NOT_ own Invader Zim, Regular Show, or any of their characters. i only own Rita, Gwen, and Sonya. i don't own Ava either, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

* * *

Gir was sitting on the couch, watching TV. "I'm bored" he said out loud. Zim was down in his lab doing who knew what, and he seemed to be in a bad mood earlier when Gir had offered him some cookies that he'd made. Just then, a commercial came on TV. There was a beautiful park and a tall, lanky gumball machine suddenly walked in front of the bench.

"Are you bored with your life?" he asked.

"_YES!_" Gir shouted, staring intently at the TV. Then he gasped, his eyes widening as he zeroed in on the talking gumball machine. "GUMBALLS!" he shouted. He tackled the TV. _"GUMBALLS!"_ he screamed louder. "Well then, if you just need to get away and relax, get connected to nature, then be sure to visit the park" the gumball machine was saying. _**"GUMBALLS!"**_ Gir screamed.

"Gir! Keep it down!" Zim snapped.

"But there are gumballs on TV!" Gir whined. He got up from the couch and put on his dog suit. "I'm gonna go get me some gumballs!" he ran to the front door, but stopped and turned around. "I'll be back later… WITH GUMBALLS!"

"Yeah, sure" Zim muttered, not paying any attention.

MEANWHILE, AT THE PARK…  
Rigby was sitting at the kitchen table, grumbling to himself.

Gwen walked over by him. "Hey Rigby" the raccoon grumbled. Gwen smirked. "What's your problem?"

"_Nothing_" Rigby snapped.

"Come on, tell me" Gwen said.

"My sister called this morning"

"sister? I didn't know you had a sister" Gwen said.

"I don't tell you every little thing about my life!" Rigby snapped.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Ok, so your sister called. What's the big deal?"

"You don't know my sister" Rigby said. "She's… weird"

Gwen laughed. "Weirder then you?"

"yes! I mean, _no_! I mean… she's crazy, ok?"

Gwen frowned. "Crazy?"

"Yeah. As in, psychotic"

Gwen blinked. "Um… ok. And?"

"_AND_? She's coming to the park this afternoon!" Rigby shouted, flinging his arms in the air dramatically.

"Oh come on Rigby, I'm sure she's not that bad"

"are you two talking about Rita?"

Gwen turned as Mordecai walked into the kitchen. "If that's Rigby's sister's name, then yes"

"is she coming over or something?" Mordecai asked.

"I think so. Ask Mr. Grumpy pants over here" Gwen said, motioning toward Rigby. He glared at her.

Ava came over, "Hey Guys. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much. i'm just _DOOMED_, that's all!" Rigby said.

"Uh, why?" Ava asked.

"my sister Rita is coming today"

"Oh, the humanity-wait, you have a sister?" Ava said.

Rigby sighed and nodded. "Yes, unfortunatly"

just then, there was a shout from outside. "OH !"

Rigby gasped and went O.O "oh no, she's here!"

Mordecai laughed and walked toward the door. He opened the door, "Rita?"

Rita tackled him, "MORDEEEYYYYYY!"

Ava laughed. Gwen giggled.

Mordecai laughed. "Hey Rita" he hugged her.

Rita grinned. She looked just like Rigby, except she was gray and had violet colored eyes. "WHERE'S MAH BRO?"

"Under the table" Gwen said, pointing.

Rita looked at her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gwen. It's nice to meet you"

Ava grinned, "Come out Rigby! That's not nice to ignore your sister!"

Rigby grumbled and hesitantly came out from under the table.

"_THERE'S_ MY BRO!" Rita yelled. She grabbed Rigby and hugged him.

Rigby sighed. "Hello Rita"

Rita laughed psychotically.

Gwen and Ava went O.O

MEANWHILE...  
Gir was walking down the road toward the park. he was humming. "hmm hmm hmm..." He looked down and saw a bee. "_BBBBBBEEEEEEE_!" he chased it. He ran into a tree. "Bye bye bee!" he yelled, waving as the bee flew off.  
He gasped when he saw the park up ahead. _**"GUMBALLS!"**_ he screamed. He started running.

Rita giggled. "Bro, I've missed you!"

"Uh, yeah, you too" Rigby said.

Gwen smiled. "They're so cute!" she whispered to Ava and Mordecai.

Ava grinned, "I agree". Her ears suddenly perked up, "do you hear that?"

"What?" Gwen asked.

"It sounds like annoying shouts" Ava said.

"Yeah, and they aren't coming from me!" Rita said.

Mordecai snickered. "Come on, let's check it out"

"AHAAAHHH! GET OFF ME!" someone yelled.

"That sounds like Benson!" Gwen said.

"GUMBALLS!" shouted a voice.

Ava went O_O

they all ran outside.

Benson was on the ground, a small green dog pinning him down.

"GIMME GUMBALLS!" the dog screamed.

Benson turned red.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Ava screamed and jumped into Rigby's arms.

Gwen and Mordecai grabbed the dog and pulled him off Benson.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the little dog screamed. "I WANT A GUMBALL!"

Rita grinned. She ran over to Benson, put a coin in the slot on his chest, reached into the little door, and pulled out a gumball. She handed it to the dog. "Here ya go!"

Ava went O.O and got off of Rigby.

Gir ate the gumball. "THANKIES!" he yelled at Rita.

She grinned. "No problem doggy!"

"What kind of dog _are_ you?" Gwen asked, a little freaked out.

"I'm a mongoose dog! My name's Gir!"

Rita smiled. "I'm Rita!"

Ava blinked, "A MONGOOSE Dog? Is that possible?"

"YES!" Gir smiled.

"_AWESOME!_" Rita shouted.

"oh brother" Rigby grumbled.

"You ok Benson?" Gwen asked.

Benson sighed and nodded, getting up off the ground. "Yeah, I guess so. And who the heck are those two?"

"Well the crazy girl is my sister, Rita" Rigby said. "and the weird dog... I have no idea"

"I've never seen him before" Mordecai said.

Ava smiled, "He's a robot!"

"_WHAT?_" Gwen yelped.

"How know?" Gir asked.

"Dude, you talk robot, and your mouth ain't moving, so that's a costume!"

Gir blinked. "I LIKE CHEESE!"

Rita gasped. "ME TOO!"

Ava sighed. "Oh gosh!" she grabbed Gir's ears and pulled the hood back, revealing Gir's real head.

Everyone went O.O

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE A ROBOT!" Rita yelled. She smiled. "Cool!"

Gir laughed.

Ava grinned, "You like him, don't you Rita?"

"HECK YEAH! He's a robot!"

"I meant like like _like_"

"I LIKE LIKE PIE!" Gir shouted, laughing like a maniac.

Rita rolled her eyes. "No I don't Ava!"

Gwen giggled. "Denial" she whispered.

"So Gir, what are you doing here?" Mordecai asked.

"I saw the gumball man on TV!" Gir said, pointing at Benson.

Ava smiled, "oh the parks commercial"

Gir nodded. "YEPPERS!"

Rita grinned.

"Well, it was nice meeting you Gir, bye now!" Rigby said.

"Rigby, that's not nice!" Rita said. she looked at Gir. "You wanna hang out here for a while?"

"OK!" Gir yelled. **"CAN WE MAKE BISCUITS?"**

Rita gasped. "OMG, GREAT IDEA!" they both ran into the house.

Benson grumbled. "They'd better not break anything in there"

MEANWHILE...  
Zim was done in the lab, and walked into the living room. "Gir, where are you? Gir? OH GOD! _GIR!_" Zim growled, facepalming.

he searched the house, but he couldn't find Gir anywhere. "Where could he be?" he ran outside and smacked into his neighbor, Sonya.

"Watch it Zim!" Sonya said. "Where's the fire?"

...

There was a loud crash.

Ava laughed, "Too late, B!"

"_YAY!_ The bowl broke!" Gir shouted.

"I've got another one!" Rita said.

Benson and the others ran inside.

Rita and Gir were pouring stuff into a bowl.

"What are you two doing?" Rigby asked.

"We're makin' biscuits!" Rita said. She and Gir laughed.

...

"No fire" said Zim calmly, before busting out in anger, "JUST THAT GIR IS GONE TO WHO NOWS WHERE!"

Sonya blinked. "Well I'll help you find him"

Zim gasped.

"What?"

"_DIB!_ I bet _Dib_ took Gir!"

Sonya facepalmed. "Oh for the love of...!" she sighed. "Zim, I doubt Dib took Gir"

"LET US GO! WE CAN'T LET DIB DO ANY OF HIS SICK EXPERIMENTS ON GIR!"

...

Ava smiled, "Oi!"

"So what now?" Gwen asked.

"As long as they don't break anything else, I guess we'll just let them finish with their biscuits" Benson said.

...

Sonya facepalmed.

"Come, we must hurry!" Zim shouted.

Sonya sighed, but followed after him.  
They ran down the street to Dib's house. Zim banged on the door. "OPEN UP, I _DEMAND_ THAT YOU RELEASE GIR!"

the door opened.

Sonya sighed. "Hey Dib" she said.

Dib went O.O "Sonya! What are you doing here with _HIM_?"

"RELEASE GIR, FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim shouted.

...

Suddenly, the oven blew up.

Ava went O.O, "Oh my!"

"YAY, EXPLOSION!" Gir yelled.

Rita giggled. "Dude, you rock!"

"daaawwww!" Gwen said, smiling.

Rigby facepalmed.

...

Dib shut his door closed.

Zim banged on his door, "_DIB!_"

Dib opened the door, but only got to be hit in the face several times by Zim banging on his door.

Sonya grumbled and grabbed Zim's arm, stopping him from hitting Dib any more. "Look Dib, Gir is missing. Have you seen him?"

"No"

"oh, ok then" Sonya said.

"_LIES!_" Zim shouted.

Dib facepalmed. "Look, I don't have Gir, ok?"

_**"LIAR!"**_

Sonya grabbed Zim. "Ok, thanks Dib. Sorry to bother you" she started to walk off, pulling Zim with her. Suddenly she gasped. "_ZIM!_"

"What?"

"Doesn't Gir have a tracking system?"

Zim went O.O "yes... yes, he does! "Quick, BACK TO THE LAB!"

...

Ava grinned.

DING!

The timer went off.

"BISCUITS ARE DONE!" Gir yelled.

...

Zim happily pulled out his detector, "YES!" Suddenly, the batteries died. And it fell from Zim's grasp. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

Sonya sighed. "Dude, calm down"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

Sonya walked over to a drawer and pulled out a pack of batteries.

Zim blinked. "Oh. I forgot I bought those last week" he took the batteries and put a few into the detector. "Gir, here we come!"

...

Ava got them out. They looked flat, and disgusting.

"YUMMY!" Gir shouted. He and Rita each took a biscuit and ate it.

"Wow, _real_ burnt flavor!" Rita said.

Gwen giggled.

"Oh boy, this is going to be a long day" Rigby muttered.

* * *

**well, how was it? i think we did a good job, and thanks so much for writing it with me Sara! i can't wait to get started on chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW, and i hope you enjoyed this!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


	2. Finding Gir

**OMG, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS FINALLY HERE! YAY! lol, well I'm glad y'all are enjoying this story so far. once again, this chapter is co-written by PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior. thanks for writing with me Sara, you're great! i hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.**

**DISCLAIMER: i _DO NOT _own Invader Zim, Regular Show, or any of their characters. i only own Rita, Gwen, and Sonya. i don't own Ava either, she belongs to PerryRocks- Wolf Warrior**

* * *

Mordecai, Rigby, Gwen, and Ava were sitting on the couch.  
"How long has this been going on?" Rigby asked.

Gwen looked at the clock. she sighed. "Four hours"  
Rita and Gir were standing in front of them, staring at each other.

"ONE OF YOU BLINK ALREADY!" Rigby yelled.

Ava grinned, "Of course, everyone _KNOWS _Mordecai can totally outstare them"

"Don't remind me!"

Gwen smiled. "Yeah, Mordecai can out stare anyone!"

Mordecai smiled a little. "Oh, I'm not that great"

"yeah you are"

"shh, stop with the flirting!" Rita said. "I'm trying to concentrate"

"I'm gonna beat yyooouuuu!" Gir shouted.

MEANWHILE...  
Sonya sighed. "Zim, how much farther do we have to go?"

"Well according to the tracker, we only have to walk a few more miles down this road"

Sure enough, a few minutes later, they came to a large bush. "GIR! GIR!" shouted Zim. He ran into the bush and back out angry, "I DON'T SEE GIR!"

Sonya sighed, "Zim..you've been holding the device upside down for the past hour"

...

Ava facepalmed, "This should be good"

Rita and Gir were both squinting, struggling to keep their eyes open.  
"One of them is going to crack any second" Rigby said.

Rita suddenly blinked. She fell to her knees. "NNNOOOOOOO!"

...

Zim went O.O "_WHAT_? Why didn't you say something?"

Sonya shrugged. "I don't know"

Zim facepalmed. "Great, we've been going in the wrong direction! We'll have to back track" they turned around and walked off.

They didn't notice the figure following them.

Zim growled furiously.

...

Gir went into a squealing fit.

Rita grumbled to herself.

"I WIN! DO I GET A PIGGY?" Gir asked.

"No" Ava said.

Gir frowned. "Aww..."

Rita smiled a little. "Well now what do you want to do?"

...

"Zim, take a chill pill. We'll find Gir"

"I just don't get it. He said he was just going to get a few gumballs, and it's been _HOURS_ since he's left. who takes hours and hours just to get a few gumballs?"

"Gir, apparently" Sonya said. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. "Zim, hold up a second"

"what is it now?"

"I thought I heard something"

Zim shot around, "WHO GOES THERE!"

...

"Go play hide and go seek" Ava rolled her eyes.

"GREAT IDEA!" Rita yelled. She grinned. "Gir, you hide, and I'll count to ten and look for you"

"OKAY!" Gir yelled, smiling. He ran out the door.

Rita leaned against the wall, covering her eyes. "One, two, three..."

Gwen smiled. "That is so cute! Gir and Rita are getting along great"

...

"uh... nobody!" a voice called.

"oh, ok then" Zim said. He started to turn back around, but stopped. "Wait a minute..." he turned back around. "SHOW YOURSELF _COWARD!_"

Sonya sighed. "Zim, I think I already have an idea of who's following us" she looked toward the trees. "Come on out Dib"

Dib came out.

...

"four...what comes after four?" Rita asked.

"I'm surprised she has your brains" Ava grinned at Rigby.

Rigby grinned. "_Five_ Rita, _five_ comes after four"

Rita nodded. "Oh yeah! Four, five, six, uh..."

"seven" Gwen said.

"Yeah, seven... eight, nine, ten. READY OR NOT GIR, HERE I COME!" Rita ran upstairs. "i bet he's up here!"

...

_**"YOU!" **_Zim yelled. "I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN YOU WOULD FOLLOW US DIB!"

Sonya sighed. "oh brother"

"I _had_ to follow you! I had to see what sort of evil plan you were coming up with!"

"Dib, we're just looking for Gir" Sonya said.

"Yeah right! Zim probably brainwashed you!" said Dib.

...

Gir was hiding on Skips, "Oooh! Fluffy kitty!" he said.  
He patted Skips on the head, "Where's your ears, kitty?"

"I'm not a kitty, get off me!" Skips said.

**"FLY AWAY KITTY, FLLLLYYYY!"** Gir shouted.

"cats don't fly! And _GET OFF!_"

Rita heard the shouting and ran outside.

...

"I'm not brainwashed Dib"

"that's _EXACTLY_ what someone who _IS_ brainwashed would say!"

"I have not brainwashed Sonya" Zim said. "I did not need to, for she came with me willingly"

"like I'm going to believe you" Dib sneered. "Don't worry Sonya, I'll figure out a way to fix this"

Sonya rolled her eyes.

...

"BAD KITTY! NO BELLY RUBS!" Gir shouted.  
Rita went O_O

"GIR!" Rita shouted.

Gir looked up, giving Skips enough time to shove him off.  
Gir stood up.

Rita ran over to him. "i found you!"

"YAY!" Gir shouted.  
The others came outside and sat on the porch.

"Hey, want to play tag now?" Rita asked.  
Gir nodded.  
Rita looked at Rigby and the others. "Want to play tag with us?"

...

Zim whacked Dib.

"_HEY!_" Dib snapped. "Why you...!" he tackled Zim. They got into a fight.

Sonya facepalmed. "You guys! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING FOR GIR!"

...

"NO!" Rigby shouted.

"i'll play with you guys" Gwen said.

Mordecai nodded. "me too"

Rita smiled. "awesome!"

Gwen looked over at Rigby. "Why are you being a party pooper?"

Ava snickered.

...

Zim nodded, "RIGHT!"

Sonya rolled her eyes as the boys stood and glared at each other. "Ladies, you can finish your cat fight later" Sonya said. "i suggest we find Gir before he gets into any trouble" she smiled at Dib. "Why don't you come with us?"

"_NO! _ABSOLUTLY NOT!" Zim yelled.

"He's coming, and that's that" Sonya said. "Now come on you two"

Dib grumbled to himself as he followed Sonya.

...

Ava smiled.

"tag is boring" Rigby said.

"No it's not" Mordecai said. he and Gwen went over by Rita and Gir.

"Ok, who's gonna be it?" Rita asked.

"Not me" Gwen said.

Gir tapped Mordecai on the shoulder. "TAG, YOU IT!" he ran off, laughing.

...

Dib sighed, bored.

"oh Dib, don't be such a grumpy pants!"

"I'm _not_" Dib said. "I just _know _Zim's up to something"

"dude, relax. Once we find Gir, you two can go back to hating each other and I'll go back to being the neutral person between you"  
the detector started beeping, making them all jump.

"Gir must be close!" Zim said.

"No chizz" Dib said, rolling his eyes.

...

Mordecai smiled and ran after Gir.

"YOU CAN'T CATCH MMMEEEEE!" Gir shouted.

"Yeah I can!" Mordecai laughed.

Gwen and Rita ran off in different directions.

...

"shut your mouth you filthy human!"

"Cut it out you two!" Sonya said. She suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"I'M RUNNING, I'M RUNNING, WWHHHOOOOO!"

"That's Gir!" Zim said. "Come on!" they followed the sound.

Mordecai then managed to tackle Gir, careful not to hurt him.

Zim then shouted, "UNHAND GIR! YOU _BIRD_!" Mordecai went O.O

"who the heck are you?" Gwen asked.

"HI ZIM!" Gir shouted, waving. "HI SONYA!"

Sonya smiled. "Hi Gir. What are you doing?"

"We're playing tag" Rita said, running over.

Gir walked over and put his arm around her. "This is Rita, she's my new bestest friend _**IN THE WHOLE WORLD!**_"

Ava giggled, "Awwww!"

Gwen smiled. "How sweet!"

"I think I'm going to barf" Rigby grumbled.

"I AM ZIM!" Zim yelled. "GIR IS _MINE_, AND I ORDER YOU TO RELEASE HIM!"

Gir frowned. "but I don't want to go yet"

"it's ok Gir, we can come back another day" Sonya said.

"Tomorrow?" Rita said.

"_NO!_" Zim yelled. "Now come on Gir, we're going home"

"so... no evil plan? _Nothing_!" Dib yelled.

"Nope, doesn't look like it" Sonya said.

Gir frowned.

Dib facepalmed, "Dang it! And I had my camera with me too!"

"Can I see it?" Ava asked.

Dib went O.O but handed it to her.

She destroyed it.

Dib gasped. "what... WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Ava shrugged.

Dib growled.

Gir looked at Rita. "B-Bye Rita" he stammered.

"Bye Gir" Rita said. She forced a smile. "I... I'll see you later?"

Gir nodded. "OKAY!" he laughed.

Zim was tapping his foot. "can we _GO ALREADY?_"

"I'M GONNA MARRY SONYA SOMEDAY!" Gir yelled.

Everyone went O.O

"_WHAT?_" Sonya yelled.

Gir grinned. "That's what he said, I heard him say it last week!" he pointed at Dib.

Dib's face turned red. "_GIR!_" he yelled.

Gir and Rita laughed.

"Bye Gir" Ava said. "It was nice meeting you"

"PIGGY!" Gir yelled.

Rita giggled and hugged him. Gir smiled and hugged back. Hesitantly, he kissed her on the cheek, 'Bye bye Rita!" Rita giggled, blushing.

"Come on Gir" Zim said.

Gir waved at the others. "Bye bye"

"bye" everyone said.

Zim, Dib, Sonya, and Gir walked off. Gir stopped, turned, and waved at Rita.

She smiled sadly and waved back.

"Don't worry Sis" Rigby said, walking over to Rita and putting his arm around her. "Gir will be back soon"

Rita sighed, her tail drooping a little. "Yeah... I hope so"

* * *

**aww, i just _LOVE _Girita... that's GirxRita for those who don't know. ****anywho, _please_ review, and thanks again for co-writing with me Sara! now we can get started on the next chapter!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
